Roommates
by B.Stryker
Summary: Ichigo Kurasaki is an average 16 year old with a not so average family. When his crazy dad rents out a spare room, the person renting the room, is the last person Ichigo expected. Hijinxs a plenty on this funny romp about two kids who are now roomates!


Everyone stop what you are doing! You have just clicked on a story written by me. . AKA Irish Knight. Welcome to another exciting story titled, Roommates. A exciting little story set around the characters of the popular Anime/manga series Bleach. So here it is. Chapter 1!

…

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" I heard my dad, Isshin yell at me, trying to once again catch me off guard. It sounded like he was coming from the ceiling so I kicked the covers off and stuck my foot straight up and my dad fell face first into said foot.

"ARE YOU INSANE! WHO SWAN DIVES AT THEIR SON, WHO'S SLEEPING?" I yelled, throwing my dad against the opposite wall.

"Very good my son. You have been trained well. There is nothing left for me to teach you." Dad said giving me the thumbs up will upside down.

"Ug, you are so annoying."I said running my hands through my hair. "What time is it?" I asked looking at my alarm clock, to find out I was gonna be late. "Ah man! I'M LATE!"

I quickly got up and changed into my school clothes. I went to leave the room, but my dad grabbed my ankle and held on tight.

"LET GO OLD MAN!" I yelled as I tried to hurry, dragging the 200lb+ man behind me.

"You have to be aware of your surroundings son!" Dad said laughing, but forgetting that we were close to the stairs.

As I slowly made my way down the stairs, dad bounced off each one. He finally let go at the bottom of the steps, crumbling into a heap.

"Dad, are you okay?" My one little sister Yuzu asked.

"Leave him alone, we should know by now that little injury isn't gonna stop him." The always calm Karin, my other little sister and Yuzu's twin, said coldly.

"So you're saying I'm strong?" Dad asked jumping to his feet.

"Now I'm saying you're stubborn." Karin retorted.

Dad hung his shoulders defeated and quickly ran over to the "memorial" picture of my mother, Masaki. It wasn't really a memorial picture. It was really a 6 foot by 10 foot model picture.

"Oh my dearest Masaki. I don't know why, but our children are being so mean to me." Dad said sobbing.

"GROW UP AND GET RID OF THAT DAMN PICTURE! IT'S EMBARASSING!" both me and Karin yelled together.

I just sighed and grabbed a piece of toast, shoving it into my mouth, not even bothering to chew it.

"Ichigo! You're gonna choke if you don't chew your food!" Yuzu said smacking my hand with her ladle.

"Ow…okay, I'll remember next time." I said heading out the door. That was when I read a sign that said, room for rent. "Hey dad. You're renting away that spare room?" I asked my dad, who was still sobbing over the picture of my mom.

"Yes I am. I decided to help someone who's in need of a place to stay. A warm bed, a hot meal, and the love and attention they so desperately need!" My dad said almost swooning, only to get kicked in the face by me.

"Seriously grow up. We're renting a room out, not getting a stray puppy. Anyway I am out." I said running out my door. Thankfully I lived close to Karakura High School, so I was able to get there without being extremely late.

As I ran down the hallway to my classroom, I wasn't paying complete attention and I bumped into someone hard. Hard enough to knock said person down. It was a raven haired girl, with violet eyes. She had a single bang of hair hanging in between her eyes. She was a petite girl as well.

"Idiot. Why don't you watch you are going!" She yelled at me standing up. She was shorter than I expected, probably only standing at 4'10 or something.

"Me! Why don't you watch where you are going!" I yelled back.

"You were the one not paying any attention you orange hair dumbass!" She yelled.

"A lot of talk coming from a midget!" I yelled back before walking off to get to my class. I walked in and sat down at my desk, as both Keigo Asano and Mizurio Kojima walked up. Well Keigo mostly, jumped over.

"ICHIGO! Are you ready for a fantastic day of school!" Keigo said happily.

"Why are you so happy? You hate school." I said, any chance of a good day gone thanks to that midget from earlier.

"Why am I happy? I hear we are getting a new student today! And I heard it's a girl!" Keigo said spinning around gaily.

"Like you would have a chance." I said coldly as Keigo looked at me shocked.

"Oh Ichigo you are so negative! Chad thinks I have a chance! Right Chad?" Keigo asked the giant of a 16 year old Chad Sado.

"Not really." Chad said.

"The fact that it didn't take you that long to answer means you're certain that I don't have a chance!" Keigo said hanging is head in defeat.

Before any of us could answer, school started. I sat at my desk and did my usual routine. The day was pretty normal. That was until last period. Where the teacher stopped right in the middle of her lesson.

"Oh right, how could I forget. Class, we have a new student joining us today. She comes all the way from Tokyo, please welcome, Rukia Kuchiki." The teacher said introducing the student.

The classroom door slid open and walked in the girl. When I got a good look at her, my mouth dropped wide open. It was the midget girl who was giving me a hard time this morning! There she was smiling, those violet eyes jetting around, judging the class.

"Hello everyone. I hope to make a lot of friends in this class." She said politely. To politely in my opinion. Sounded like she came from nobility in the 1600s.

"Hey Rukia is a babe! First one to get her number wins!" Keigo said to me leaning over my shoulder. He was answered with a fist to the face.

"Shut up Keigo, I have no interest in your stupid games." I said, hearing the end of day bell.

I gathered up my things and headed home. When I walked in the front door, I smelled whatever Yuzu was cooking for dinner and it made me hungry.

"YOU'RE LATE!" My dad yelled sliding across the floor, tripping me. When I hit the ground, he grabbed my arms and put me in a full nelson. "I told you I want you home by 6:30! You are 15 minutes late!"

"WHAT KIND OF DAD GIVES HIS 16 YEAR OLD Son A CURFEW THAT EARLY ANYWAYS? I'M NOT 6 YEARS OLD ANYMORE!" I yelled as I struggled to get free.

I was able to get one arm free from my dad's submission hold and punched him across the face, sending him flying across the room.

"I HAD IT! I'm taking a shower and going to bed!" I yelled storming up the steps.

"But Ichigo…." Yuzu said upset over the incident.

"You sure have a way with teenagers dad." Karin said coldly. "If Ichigo isn't eating, can I have his share?" She asked holding out her bowl for Yuzu.

"Me? Not understand him? I completely understand him!" I heard my dad complain as I went into the bathroom. The steam was heavy in the air. Seemed like it was just used. "Dad must have been in here a few minutes ago." I said out loud.

"What the hell?" I heard a voice ask.

It was a familiar voice, but I couldn't put my hands on it. Then a head popped out from behind the shower curtain. Due to the steam, I couldn't make out any distinctive features, but I was able to tell it was a girl. Before I could ask a question or anything, I was kicked square in the stomach so hard, it knocked me out of the bathroom, into the wall. Then, before I could collect my thoughts, I was kick again, sent spiraling down the stairs, hitting the ground hard.

"YOU PERVERT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? TRYING TO PEAK AT ME IN THE SHOWER!" The voice yelled.

"Ah Ichigo, I see you met our new tenant, Rukia Kuchiki." My dad said calmly, even though this was a bizarre incident.

"Kuchiki?" I asked in shock. No it couldn't be. It just couldn't be. I looked at the top of the stairs, and yet there she was. Standing on the top step in a bathroom, crossing her arms in a pissed off manner was the black hair, purple eyed midget from school. "YOU!" I yelled pointing at her from the ground.

"YOU!" Rukia yelled back, shocked to realize that I was the one she kicked.

I got to my feet and marched up the stairs and stared that girl straight in the eyes.

"I think they already met." Yuzu said watching the whole confrontation.

"Seems like it. Seconds please?" Karin asked holding out her bowl.

I was about to yell at Rukia, but I stopped myself. "I'm going to sleep." I said in a pissed off manner. I marched to my room and slammed the door. I changed into my pajamas and threw myself onto my bed. I closed my eyes and willed myself to fall asleep, hoping that today was just a very elaborate nightmare.

…

Well there we go. The first chapter of Roommates. Now many might think, "this seems familiar." That's because it is. This is a remake of the original story of the same name, that I wrote about a year or two ago. I wish I didn't deleted it, so I am releasing it with tons of new content! So enjoy again!


End file.
